When Jiraiya looks Tsunade in the eyes
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Jiraiya loves looking Tsunade in the eyes and when he does he sees his paradise he loves her but dosent tell her..Tsunade loves him and goes to tell him but the worst happens before she can


When Jiraiya Looks Tsunade in the Eyes.  
Song- When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Johnas Brothers

this is my second TsunadeJiraiya  
I don't own anything but this plot  
_**lyrics**_  
**flashbacking**

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

Jiraiya sat up in his bed and sighed. "Another dream about loving her..." He sighed. Ever since Jiraiya had met Tsunade when they were younger he's been in love with her but he had been trying to find someone else to love. Cause he couldn't make it on his own. But he could never find someone to replace Tsunade. There was a million reasons he could list of why it was true no one could replace her.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

Tsunade looked up over her paperwork and saw that Jiraiya was still there. "What do you want?"  
Jiraiya shrugged. "Nothing much..." 'Just want you to tell you that I love you.'  
"U-huh...?" Tsunade went back to reading her papers and started twitching. "I can't concentrate with you right there inches from my face!"  
"Sorry..." Jiraiya sat down and Tsunade went back to her papers. Jiraiya sighed again. He felt like everything would be fine when Tsunade was beside him. He loved looking into Tsunade's soft amber colored eyes they were like looking into heaven's gates. Her eyes were his only paradise. When ever he looked her in the eyes he was at peace.  
Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. " I have a mission for you..."

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

(Days Later)

Tsunade sighed. She figured that Jiraiya would be back from his mission by now. She didn't want to wait anymore for Jiraiya to be back by her side. When he came back she was going to tell him the truth. She couldn't believe she was even going to say it... She was going to tell him she loves him... But knowing Tsunade it wasn't going to be easy so she was going to tell him the best why she could think of. But right now, she was missing him. Since he left her world had faded from bright to dark and Jiraiya was the light that makes her darkness disappear.  
Shizune walked in and tapped Tsunade on the shoulder. "Tsunade are you okay?"  
Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts and sighed. " Yeah... I'm fine... Why?" Tsunade looked at Shizune suspiciously.  
Shizune giggled. "Because you've been day dreaming a lot lately."  
Tsunade shrugged. "I guess..." She ignored the rest of what Shizune said and went back to her thoughts. She was going to look Jiraiya in the eyes and tell him that she loves him and that when she looked in his eyes she would find her paradise, her happiness, and her escape. When ever he would look her in the eyes she would swear she was in heaven.

_**More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go **_

Tsunade sighed. She hated it when other people were right about her feelings. She had remember what Orochimaru had told he when they were younger before she had boobs, before Jiraiya started writing porn, before Orochimaru started raping little Uchiha boys and before the 3rd died.  
(Flashbacking)  
**Orochimaru pointed at Tsunade. "One day your going to fall in love..." He pointed at Jiraiya. "With that pervert right there and I'm going to laugh my ass off."**  
(End Flashbacking)  
Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Stupid snake boy... Always has to be right..." For when Tsunade was sleeping that morning when she woke up from a dream she relieved that she could reach tomorrow and hold her head up high when Jiraiya was by her side. She just couldn't wait for Jiraiya who was suppose to becoming home that day from the mission she had assigned him then they could go on that date she promised him. Tsunade smiled to herself. She could tell him today that she loves him. She could look him in his eyes and get lost in them. In her paradise. She would let him hold her in his arms then everything would be alright. Everything always was when Jiraiya was by her side. But if he did hold her in his arms she would never want him to let go she would want him to hold on forever.

_**When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh**_

Shizune walked in and tapped Tsunade on the shoulder breaking her from her thoughts of being in Jiraiya arms.

"My Lady... A maid found this in his room..."

Tsunade's smile faded.

After reading the letter she realized she had lost her chance to ever look in those eyes again. She had lost her chance to tell Jiraiya that she loved him. She lost her paradise her little piece of heaven... Her light of her life.

I'm such a bitch aren't I?  
Note: Want more? Then read my other story called "A letter."  
R&R


End file.
